Episode:Blonde and Blonder
|image = |caption = Kelly and Jessica talk primarily about guys in "Blonde and Blonder" in Season 10 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 8 |overall = 217 |network = FOX |airdate = November 5, 1995 |production = 10.08 |imdb = tt0642228/ |guests = Kathleen Freeman Heidi Mark Lisa Boyle Lisa Picotte Casper Van Dien Sarah Ann Morris Armando Garza Tina New Troy Fromin |writers = Stacie Lipp & Richard Gurman |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Flight of the Bumblebee" |next = "The Two that Got Away" }} Blond and Blonder is the 8th episode of Season 10 of Married with Children and the 217th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Stacie Lipp & Richard Gurman, the episode first aired on FOX on November 5, 1995. Synopsis Marcy organizes a "Toys for guns" campaign to get kids something else to play with than toy guns. Kelly has a post-graduation five-year re-union and is shocked to learn that the nerd she once stood up has grown into a handsome and rich man... Storyline But at their 5 year high school reunion, they compete for the rich nerd, Eric whom Kelly teased in high school. Bud & Eric get together and take revenge. Meanwhile, Marcy's bank holds a "Guns for Toys" drive and the Bundys and D'arcys end up playing twister. Jefferson ends up blowing Mr. Potato-Head with fire-works. Kelly and her best friends are excited for their 5 year high school reunion, remembering how they were mean to nerds, but when Kelly and the others sees a handsome man, revealed to be Eric "Nine-Toes" Waters, a nerd that Kelly stood up on New Year's Eve (which led to his nickname), who is now rich. All the girls (especially Kelly) at the reunion is going gaga over! Kelly and her best friends also teased Bud a lot, with the exception of one of the girls, Mindy the one with braces, who still has the hots for him. Just as Bud was able to exact his revenge on Kelly and her girlfriends along with Eric, the Bud-drooling Mindy is able to catch up with him, and winds up "getting lucky" with him, to his chagrin. Recurring cast/character regulars *Lucky the Dog as Lucky Bundy *Kathleen Freeman as Peg's Mom (voice) Guest starring *Heidi Mark as Ashley *Lisa Boyle as Fawn *Lisa Picotte as Mindy *Casper Van Dien as Eric Waters *Sarah Ann Morris as Jessica *Armando Garza as Fireman Roberto *Tina New as Debbie *Troy Fromin as Chad *Bert L. Cook as Policeman (uncredited) *Kevin Curran as Voice of Lucky (Uncredited) Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1995 comedy movie "Dumb and Dumber" *The song that plays at Kelly's reunion is an instrumental version of "U Can't Touch This" by M.C. Hammer. *As indicated by Kelly and the banner, she graduated from Polk High in 1990. *As Bud walks in to the reunion, a sign in the hallway reads "...President Richie Gurman", a reference to MWC writer and producer Richard Gurman (who co-wrote this episode), while at the other opening, a sign can be seen that reads "...Prez Kim Weiskopf", a reference to MWC producer Kim Weiskopf. *Near the stage where the band is performing is text on a white board, which contains the final part of the Polk High Anthem Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes